What Lies Beneath The Surface
by MorganPines8998
Summary: After Wendy shows the twins an interesting newspaper article about a sea creature, the twins decide to check it out and even Wendy decides to tag along, but after making a new friend along the way, will this adventure go as well as planned? Yeah... Lame description... I know... First Gravity Falls fic... read and review? HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! FIRST GRAVITY FALLS FANFIC! Haha, I started watching the show recently and I love it, so why not write one? Before I start…..Note I said I started watching the show RE-CENT-LY. So don't kill me if some of my facts are off please. **

**Hope you enjoy….. Also if you have any suggestions for a title… it'll be much appreciated since this one is s temporary one till I think of a better one, now we start the story!**

It was an average day in Gravity Falls for the twins Dipper and Mabel Pines. Dipper was in the room he shared with his sister here in Gravity Falls reading that mysterious book he found a few days ago. Mabel was knitting yet another sweater and singing along to the radio that played nearby. Just then a familiar red haired girl walked into the room.

"Hey Dorks" Wendy exclaimed, her usual greeting whenever she saw the twins.

"Hey Wendy" Mabel said casually, barely looking up from working on her sweater.

Dipper on the other hand jumped at the sound of her voice. Calming himself before he gave away the fact that he might've had a small crush on her.

"Mine if I use your window to go hang out on the roof? Your uncle found the entrance I normally use and blocked it off" She rolled her eyes as she completed the sentence.

"Go ahead, have fun!" Yelled Mabel

"Err, yeah sure, what she said" Dipper said as he grabbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Thanks guys, see you later" She spoke as she opened the window and made her way up to the roof. When she was gone Mabel turned towards her brother and smirked.

"What?"

"Could you make it any more obvious you like her?"

"Mabel I told you already, I don't like Wendy. She's just a cool friend."

"Sureeee" Mabel said as she resumed working on her sweater.

"What proof would you even have that I like-"

Dipper's sentence was interrupted by Wendy opening the window again.

"Hey, I almost forget, I saw this on the front page of the newspaper, thought you guys would wanna check it out" Just then a black and white newspaper came sailing through the window in the middle of the floor. The headline was bold and clear.

_LOCAL TEENAGERS DRIVEN INSANE AFTER FISHING TRIP_

Dipper hopped off the bed the bed and picked up the newspaper, reading the front page out loud.

"Three teenagers by the name of Nikki Graves, Levi Jones and Leo Anthony are now residing in hospital after a fishing trip on the lake left them severely injured. The boys were talking about a beautiful woman in the sea, and how they need to go see her immediately. Nikki has remained silent since the boat wreck was found, more on page ten."

Dipper put down the newspaper and ran for the book, while doing so Mabel picked up the paper, skimming over what he just read. After Dipper franticly flipped through pages, he couldn't find anything about a beautiful woman in the sea. When he looked up he didn't even realise that Wendy was still there sitting on the window sill.

"What do you think Dipper? Wanna check it out?" asked Mabel, already knowing the answer.

Dipper smiled knowingly at her.

"What do you think? I say let's do it!" He screamed, already making a mental list of everything he would need for this adventure.

"Hey, I'm the one who told you guys about this!" Wendy folded her arms "I think I should come along."

"Go right ahead, it'll be even more fun!" Mabel said, running around in circles from excitement.

"You're in Wendy." Dipper said, trying to supress a laugh from the sight of his twin sister.

"Cool, we'll talk more later, bye guys" Wendy said as she disappeared up to the roof for a second time.

Dipper smiled to himself.

This was gonna be one heck of an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I opened my email and my jaw just dropped, so many fav's and follows from you guys! I feel so loved! And to think I was gonna take down to chapter to rewrite because I hated it, especially considering I wrote that at 10PM last night. …. Haha, anyway this chapter is gonna be longer I hope, but WAY more interesting, so hope you like it! Also check out my DP stories if you like Danny Phantom!**

**Disclaimer (forget to put this last time): No I sadly don't own Gravity Falls… *sniff sniff*…. Anyway, ON WITH LE STORY! HEHEHEHEHEHE.**

The next day, Dipper and Mabel were downstairs in the gift store part of the Mystery Shack, where Tourists obsessed over the precious 'crystals' and t-shirts their Great Uncle sold. The said twins were packing their bags, getting ready for the adventure they were about to embark on today. Wendy was finishing up her shift, only 20 more minutes till noon and she'd be home free.

Just then the familiar jingle of bells were heard, signalling that another customer had entered the infamous tourist trap. Neither the twins nor Wendy paid much attention to whoever entered at first, but after a few minutes it became near impossible to ignore them.

"This is amazing! I must have it!"

Those were the repeated words of the customer who kept running from item to item in the store. Dipper rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the customer. It was working quite well until said customer picked up Dipper and moved him aside to get a better look at the merchandise behind the twelve year old boy.

"Hey!" Dipper yelled as he stood up and dusted off his clothes.

Just then, a girl slightly taller than Dipper with long blonde hair came up to him and pulled up back on his feet.

"Sorry about my dad…. He could be a little… over excitable." The girl said embarrassed.

"Ah, its fine I guess. Trust me, I know the feeling." Dipper replied.

As if to prove his point, Mabel was hugging a new sweater she just finished.

"It feels like rainbow moonlight…" She said dazed, then proceeded to put the sweater into her backpack.

"Your sister?" The girl said somewhat knowingly.

"The one and only twin sister." Dipper said, laughing as he said it.

"I'm Scarlett by the way."

She held out her hand for Dipper to shake and he took it gladly. Though he felt a strange tingling sensation when he did, but he chose to ignore it.

"Nice name, I'm Dipper."

"Cool, I never really heard-"Her sentence was cut off by her father coming towards her.

"Scarlett guess what! They have crystals! REAL, ACTUAL crystals!"

"That's nice dad…." Scarlett replied as her father left to go browse through the rest of the store.

"Nice dad you got there." Dipper said.

"Funny… I love my dad but he can really… embarrassing sometimes."

"Well you're not alone there; you should meet my great uncle Stan sometime"

"Haha, maybe I should. I just don't wanna have to stay here all day with nothing to do it…" Scarlett said dejectedly.

"Well… if you want, my sister and a few friends of mine are actually gonna go to the lake to look for…. Well monsters I guess if you wanna put it that way…." Dipper replied awkwardly.

Scarlett's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not, it'll be fun"

"Yay! Thank you SO much Dipper!" Scarlett jumped up and gave him a hug that he was afraid would break his spine. "I'll go get my bag from the car! I'll be right back!"

Scarlett then ran outside with a great grin on her face. Dipper went towards his sister as she was zipping up her bag.

"Hey Mabel, another person's coming with us."

"Who?"

"This girl I was just talking to, Scarlett."

"So you're inviting a girl you just met with us on the search? Won't she be weirded out?"

"Not really, I told her and she seemed pretty excited about it."

"Alright! Now come on, Wendy's shift just ended and Soos is waiting for us down at the lake."

"Soos' coming?"

"How else are we gonna get across the lake silly!"

"I'm not silly! Though I gotta say, I'm sort of surprised he let us use his boat after last time."

"Well Soos is cool, now do you wanna stand here talking or do you wanna go find what the newspaper was talking about!" Mabel said as she started dragging her brother out the door.

"Alright! Alright! We'll get Scarlett on the way out and meet Wendy outside" Dipper said, surprised by his sister's strength.

…**THE LINE BREAK OF DEATH…..**

Everyone piled into Wendy's car and were on their way to the lake where Soos would be waiting with his boat. For the entire ride Dipper and Scarlett were talking all about paranormal stuff, Gravity Falls, and at other times just plain nonsense that they would laugh about together. Mabel was reading one her beloved vampire novels that she obsessed over. Though occasionally she would look up from her book to find her brother and his new friend in the same position, talking and laughing, she would then smile to herself and resume reading.

When they all finally arrived, everyone piled out of the car and went over to where Soos was.

"Hi guys! Who's this?" He asked, obviously referring to Scarlett.

"I'm Scarlett, I was talking to Dipper earlier and he said I could come along."

"Well that's cool, now come on! Let's go!" Soos said, running onto the boat with a childlike joy. Everyone else followed him on board.

Immediately Dipper ran to the front of the ship, binoculars in hand, ready for anything that would come out at them. The last encounter with the Gobblewonker made them more aware of what was going in the lake and know what to do if anything happens.

Dipper was observing the lake like a hawk, going back and forth making sure he didn't miss a single detail. He couldn't miss a single detail. He needed to know where everything and everyone was.

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Gah!" Dipper said startled, causing him to drop his binoculars on the ground.

He turned around and saw it was none other than his twin sister.

"Geez Mabel don't scare me like that!" Dipper yelled as he bent over to pick up his binoculars.

"Sorry Dipper, but did you see anything yet?"

"Nothing…" Dipper slumped back against the wall where the captain's booth lay in the centre of the boat.

"Don't worry Dipper; I'm sure you'll find something." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Mabel, I'm labelled as the 'Crazy City Boy' and we've been here in town only two weeks."

"Point taken, but that just makes it all the more fun when you get to prove them wrong."

With that sentence Mabel went back to her post of looking out the back of the boat for anything. Dipper with some of confidence restored went back to looking.

Thought it was then when fog rolled in. Blinding everyone.

**Wow… this chapter is even lamer than the last one… meehhh I suck at Gravity Falls fics…. But at least this chapter was longer! Right! :D**

**Although I NOW know for certain that action will pick up in the next chapter! Yay! **

**In other news, I've been inspired by other fics aaannndddd I'm gonna be writing a Truth or Dare fic! Soooo yeah, leave your dares for the first chapter here… and… yeah we'll see how it goes!**

**Wow… it's after one in the morning….**

**MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!**

**Okay bye ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow…. Absolutely no feedback on the last chapter…..**

**But that's fine. That's cool. Psh, I SO don't care.**

***eye twitches* let's continue the story now shall we!**

**Sally: You guys have done it now….**

**Me: SILENCE SALLY!**

**In case you didn't know…. Sally's my Sanity…. MOVING ON!**

"Dipper."

The voice was soft and reassuring, but Dipper turned over on his side and chose to ignore it.

"Dipper!"

The voice said once more, more urgent this time. Yet the caring tone still remained. Dipper moaned and covered his eyes. Trying to stay in the comforting world of sleep.

"DIPPER!"

"I'm up!" Dipper shot straight up this time. Only to find himself face to face with Scarlett.

"Sorry captain, just thought I'd let you know that a nasty fog is rolling in."

"Fog?" Dipper replied perplexed. He stood up and grabbed his binoculars, looking out to find nothing but misty gray clouds.

"We're gonna be okay right…?"

Dipper gave her a reassuring smile.

"Of course we are Scarlett, nothing could go wrong. Not to mention I'm right if by the small chance it does" He said, laughing a little bit to lighten the topic.

"You're right Dipper….. thanks." After she said that, she gave Dipper a hug and kiss on the check. Then went back to whatever it was she was doing before.

When she left Dipper touched the spot on his cheek that she kissed, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks when he did.

"Awwww, Dipper's got a girlfriend!"

Dipper jumped and turned around to see his twin sister once again. His blush grew darker when he realized she saw what just happened.

"S-she's not my girlfriend! And what's with you and sneaking up on me lately?" Dipper said, folding his arms like an impatient child.

"What can I say, it's fun." Mabel answered, grinning and staring at him with a knowing look.

"Yeah, fun for YOU." Dipper took out book number three, sat down and started writing down what happened so far on this trip.

"Exactly! Ohhhh! What if this ends up like my book Twidark! Where Ethan Kuldak has to choose between two girls he loves!"

"and what exactly does that have to do with me Mabel?"

"You love Wendy, and now you love Scarlett."

"Mabel. I don't like Wendy and I don't like Scarlett."

"Can you SIBLING SWEAR on it?"

"…Well… Hey mom and dad said we can't do that anymore because of what happened last time!"

Mabel sat down next to her brother.

"Mom and dad aren't here now ARE THEY Dipping Sauce?"

"SO?"

"Can you or can you not sibling swear to me that you like neither of them?"

Dipper tried to hide the blush that was reforming when his sister finished the question. Eventually Dipper sighed.

"No…"

"I KNEW IT!" Mabel yelled as she hugged her brother.

"Gah!" Dipper said as the sudden force of her sister hugging him pushed both of them to the ground. After a few seconds of awkward silence they started laughing.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because Dipper the Dork's growing up!" Mabel said as she got up and started to walk away.

"Yeah… I gue- HEY! MABEL!"

Little did Dipper know that Scarlett was watching the whole time.

* * *

"Have you completed your part of the mission?" A heart wrenching old voice said.

"Yes Master. I have." A soft voice said.

"Excellent. By tomorrow night you shall be officially one of us."

"Thank you Master."

"There's just one more thing you have to do….."

"Which is?"

"To carry out our plan we'll need one of them to… give us some help. You know what I mean. Don't you?"

"Of course. I'll get right on it Master."

"Excellent."

After that all that was heard was the rippling sound of menacing laughter, deep below the sea.

* * *

Dipper would've enjoyed pulling another all-nighter at the front of the boat searching for the creature. Though because of the constant protests of his fellow crewman, Dipper went into the house part of the boat and tried to get some sleep. The room he was in was shared with Soos, and in the room right next door Mabel, Scarlett and Wendy were sharing it. Though Dipper complained that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep and it would make no sense to send him to bed, he was out like a light.

That was until a certain red haired new friend started tapping on his shoulder.

"Dipper?"

Dipper now aroused from his sleep opened his eyes halfway to see what the matter was.

"Scarlett…?" Dipper replied while he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What's the matter…?"

"I was just wondering… if you wanted to go outside for a second…? I'm sorry for waking you… I just… Not really used to being away from home at night…"

"Well…. Alright." Dipper replied and he slide out of bed and went outside with Scarlett.

Once they were outside, they were leading against the railing by the back of the boat looking at the moon send a milky pattern against the gentle waves of the water.

"It's beautiful isn't it Dipper?"

"Yeah…" He said, though it seemed like his mind was in another place.

"Dipper? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine Scarlett…. I'm just thinking…."

She scooted closer to him.

"About?"

"You know… if I'm wasting time with this creature hunting thing… Mabel told me that I shouldn't give up but I dunno…."

She squeezed his hand.

"I think you should keep trying Dipper."

He turned to face her.

"You really think so?"

"I KNOW so."

Staring at her, Dipper didn't even notice the mist from earlier returning.

"Thanks Scarlett…."

"Hey, there's no need to be bummed out."

"and why's that?"

"Because I'm about to do this."

It was then that Scarlett grabbed Dipper by his shirt and kissed him right there. The 12 year old boy was confused and shocked at first, but as if it was magic he started to hear singing. Beautiful singing that made his mind melt and his body as if it was floating. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

**Meh… cheesy lovey dovey chapter…. This was so cheesy….**

**And once again I find myself writing chapters at one in the morning. Whoo Hoo.**

**Anyway, PLEASE Review? For wittle old me :D**

**And leave dares of a TOD fic I'm writing soon!**

**WELL. GOOD NIGHT ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow… Long time no update…**

**REALLY sorry, I've been kinda busy because school started back yesterday (5****th**** September) and my internet has been acting up a LOT lately and yeah….. **

**By the way, since I'm going back out to school my updates will be taking place on Friday and Saturday nights, unless I have a test…. So that's it.**

_**ENJOY!**_

The next day the twin known as Mabel went into the makeshift kitchen part of the boat to find only her brother and Wendy there. Wendy cleaning the leftover dishes and Dipper idly scraping this toast with a spoon, as if he were in another world. Mabel turned her head to the side in confusion at her brother, as if reading her thoughts, Wendy came up to her and ruffled her hair.

"Morning dork, do you know what's wrong with your brother? He's been like that morning… Think you can knock some sense into him?" She asked as she left the room.

"Dipper." Mabel said while poking him.

No answer.

"DIPPER."

Silence.

"DIPPER!"

"Huh? Oh hey Mabel, isn't it a great day today?" He said dazed while he continued to scrape his toast.

"Are you…. Okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything is so wonderful….."

"Dipper, you're officially kinda freaking me out…." Mabel replied as she sat on one of the chairs across from him.

"Really? Oh.. sorry Mabel…." Dipper stood up "I'm gonna go see where Scarlett is… see you later." He walked out of the room.

Mabel raised her eyebrows as he left the room. She knew he might've had a small crush on Scarlett but to go from normal to lovestruck dumb in one night?

Something wasn't right here…..

**To be honest? I don't think this even counts as a chapter… but I'm really pressed for time lately… I got NCSE exams soon… so.. it was either this short excuse for a chapter or nothing at all. **

**I'm really sorry guys… I'm gonna try to update more tomorrow and Saturday…**

**Saturday is also my birthday… (8****th**** September) so yeah *grins***

**I'll also be posting a Hunger Games fanfic soon if you like that… it's gonna be called "Ghosts of Hell's Past", I'm also making two more Gravity Falls fics called "That Sheer Hatred" and a Truth or Dare fic, send and dares and truths from and look out for them!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**-Maria Phantom.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been WAY busy with school and my internet. once again. is being stupid. **

**BUT WHO CARES?! LET'S GET TO THE CHAPTER! *grins***

After avoiding a near collision with an unexpected boulder (Titanic much?) in the never ending fog which decided to show up again today. Things were going alright.

Well…. almost alright anyway.

No matter how hard Mabel tried to snap Dipper back to reality, each try ended in failure. After almost 45 minutes of intensive trying. Mabel went back to scrapbook, documenting all the stuff she thought was interesting on this adventure so far.

She giggled at some of the pictures they took for their days on the lake so far, but something interesting caught her eye. It was a picture of Dipper and Scarlett.

They stood next to each other, Dipper pulling his hat down over his face to hide his blush due to how close Scarlett was to him.

But the thing was, Scarlett had green eyes.

Not glowing red ones.

Mabel's gaze went over to the two of them, laughing and having a good time.

She seemed to be the only one who was able to get a response out of him.

Almost as if to confirm her suspicions, she got up and left, a smirk on her face.

All while a blanket of fog threatened to hide the ship again.

**More short chapters…. Ugh.**

**Well, as it is I'm kinda going back to the DP fandom! Yahoo!**

**I'll still finish this story though, but I've abandoned DP for far too long now….**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**To all who enjoy reading this story. I'm sorry. I'm abandoning it. I don't know if it'll be permanent or temporary. I'm focusing on finishing my "Danny Phantom" stories so far which will take up most my muse. **

**This really isn't a "High Priority" story for me, also with the Gravity falls hiatus right now, I really don't feel like writing for it.**

**I still love the show though. I'm a diehard fan, but maybe when I get inspired to this I'll return. **

**Yours Truly, **

**MJPhantom8998**


End file.
